


Dirty thoughts of the Devil

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just an excuse for a bit of smut, sex toy, short drabble-y thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John having some solo fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty thoughts of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I tripped, fell and wrote Johniarty. Oops.
> 
> The rare ships need love too.

_I need it, I need it now._

John thought as his hand rummaged through his drawer. 

_Please, fuck, I need it._

Finally his hand landed on just what he’d been searching for, his dildo. Quickly he lifted the lube bottle from his bed and covered the dildo generously. He was stretched from his own fingers but he needed more, he needed that big thick toy in his ass. 

_Fuck yes._

A moan escaped as he pushed the tip of the dildo past the tight ring of muscle. He’d been thinking about this all day and didn’t have long while Sherlock was in the shower. 

_Deeper, more._

John pushed the toy in further and hissed at the burn from the added stretch. He began thrusting and the low moans kept flowing from his lips. 

_Fuck me, please, oh god, fuck me._

This was his dirty little secret and he’d never tell anyone but the fantasy of being taken by a certain man was always the best for getting him off. His last girlfriend used a strapon to peg him and god it felt good but he couldn’t focus on anything but the thought of it being _his_ cock pushing into him.

_Harder! I need it please._

The speed increased and his writhing was uncontrollable as he fucked himself on the toy, drawing the orgasm from the depths of his body. Electricity filled every nerve with the added pleasure of gentle strokes on his cock, John had to grab his pillow to muffle his moan as he came.

_Jim!_

The criminals name always managed to come out no matter how John fought it. It was wrong to think about such a horrid man, the man who would kill him in an instant and had a vendetta against his best friend but he couldn’t help it. Moriarty was a beautiful man, his voice could make anyone weak and his eyes burned into your soul. If Sherlock ever found out he fuelled John’s fantasies then all hell would break loose. It would always be his secret, no matter what Sherlock deduced he would never work this one out and no matter how much John craved it he would never act on his desires. 

The sound of the water stopping in the shower jerked John back to reality. Sherlock would know he was masturbating, he might even guess about the toy, but he’d never know the filthy thoughts that filled John’s head or just how much control the criminal in Westwood had over him.


End file.
